1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flat display panel on which a front film is attached and particularly to a film structure provided with a repair wire for repairing electrodes and a flat display panel using a film of the structure.
2. Description of Related Art
A plasma display panel (PDP) as a conventional flat display panel is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-343898. The PDP is now explained referring to FIG. 8 to FIG. 10. FIG. 8 illustrates a sectional view of a plasma display device having a conventional PDP, FIG. 9 illustrates a relationship between a light-emitting/non-light-emitting region and a bus bar region of a film-form front filter of a conventional PDP and FIG. 10 illustrates a detailed sectional view of a conventional film-form front filter.
As shown in FIG. 8, in the plasma display device having the conventional PDP, the PDP 101 is accommodated in a rectangular housing 106. A film-form front filter 102 is attached on the front face of the PDP 101. The PDP 101 is fixed on one face of a support substrate 104 disposed on the rear face of the PDP 101. A power supply circuit 105 and a circuit-mounted substrate 103 including various kinds of circuits are provided on the other face of the support substrate 104. The support substrate 104 is fixed to a rear panel 107, which is mounted to the housing 106. A fan 108 is provided on the upper part of the housing 106. An opening 106a corresponding to a light-emitting region of the PDP 101 is defined by a front frame 106b of the housing 106.
Also as shown in FIG. 9, the film-form front filter 102 has a rectangular shape which is somewhat larger than the PDP 101. The periphery of the film-form front filter 102 constitutes a bus bar region 102e. The bus bar region 102e is positioned at the outside of the periphery of the PDP 101 and electrically contact with a conductor (not shown) provided on the rear face of the front flame 106b of the housing 106. An electromagnetic wave radiated from the PDP 101 is converted into a current in the film-form front filter 102. By passing the current through the bus bar region 102e into the conductor of the housing 106, noise generated by the radiation of the electromagnetic wave is reduced.
Further, as shown in FIG. 10, the film-form front filter 102 is constituted by attaching an anti-reflection film (AR film) 102a as an optical property adjusting film on the front face of a transparent conductive film 102c via a transparent adhesive layer 102b. The anti-reflection film 102a and the transparent adhesive layer 102b do not extend to the periphery of the transparent conductive film 102c so that the periphery of the transparent conductive film 102c constitutes the bus bar region 102e as an exposed part of the conductive film. The transparent conductive film 102c is constructed, for example, by forming a film of ITO (indium-tin-oxide) on a substrate sheet made of PET (polyethylene terephthalate). An acrylic adhesive may be used for the transparent adhesive layer 102b. The film-form front filter 102 is attached on the front face of the PDP 101 by use of a transparent adhesive layer 102d applied on the rear face of the transparent conductive film 102c. The transparent adhesive layer 102d does not extend over the non-light-emitting region of the PDP 101. Therefore, the film-form front filter 102 can be detached from the non-light-emitting region and this detachable region is referred to as a repair region.
In the above construction of the conventional flat display device, the repair region is formed by detaching the filter 102 from the non-light-emitting region. In the case where discharge electrodes, for example, address electrodes are found broken by a lighting test of the PDP 101 after its production, a new repair wire must be provided, which will cause complicated repair. Therefore, the conventional flat display device has a problem that its repair cannot be carried out smoothly.